Mugged
by AmyLeeFisher
Summary: This is the story from one of my requests, and i love it so much I'm going to do more than one chapter i think well im separating it anyway... The boys chase a mugger into a warehouse and get trapped with the mugger who has a GUN ! Read and review for updates :)
1. Chapter 1

**I said i would do all... and i will :) but I'm going to do all the stories that appeal to me first so this is from an unknown user also combined with Z.V.S which i think is the same person.. and I'm going to call it mugged, i don't own anything enjoy... and also if you would like me to carry on with the story please review and tell meee :)... and those who would like this to be a separate story please tell me in your review :)**

The boys of BTR woke up with the biggest feeling of relief , because Gustavo had given them the rest of the week off. Kendall was the first to wake or so he thought. Rustling noises came from the bathroom, Kendall decided to check it out. "J-james?"

The bathroom door sprung open. "Jesus, give me a heart attack much" Kendall jumped. "Hey perfection takes time so if you need the bathroom your going to have to wait" James said

"Let me guess the new girl is at the pool ?" Kendall said with a chuckle. "Yeah and shes mine so back off" James said closing the door. Kendall fed off his friends childishness. Kendall continued his morning routine, making himself breakfast then sitting on the couch to watch the latest hockey game, He was soon joined by Carlos.

"morning" Carlos said full of excitement.

"Morning buddy, Logan up yet?" Kendall question. "Yeah he was getting dressed when i left.

"Speaking of the devil" Kendall said with a smile. Logan frowned he always was grumpy in the mornings. "Come-on Mr Grumpy pants i was only joking" Kendall said laughing.

Logan ignored his friends and walked to the kitchen to make his breakfast. Kendall realised his friend wasn't loosening up anytime soon, Kendall walked over to Logan just as James joined the room and sat with Carlos on the couch. "Whats wrong with Mr Grump-. Carlos quickly cupped his hand over James mouth, just as Logan shot them a glare.

"Look Logie I'm sorry i didn't mean to offend you" Kendall said specifically using the word Logie. "Its fine its just i didn't sleep well last night i had really bad chest pains" Logan said sitting at the dinner table.

"Do you want to go to the doctors?" Kendall asked concerned. "No it's probably just my asthma playing up, i'll just keep my inhaler with me and i should be fine" Logan said with a smile, perking up a little.

Lunch time came around fast, the boys were all ready to go down to the pool Logan was watching Camille through the window, admiring her from afar. "Logan you coming?" Kendall asked walking over to his friend.

"yeah, isn't she amazing when she's being dramatic" Logan said

"she's always dramatic"Kendall said smiling, which turned into a frown in a matter of seconds "err Logan"

"Yeah"

"Is that part of Camille's act?" Kendall question pointing to a man dressed in black, going towards Camille's bag. "NO" Logan yelled running towards the exit. "CAMILLE's BEING ROBBED." Logan shouted dashing out the door and down the stair to the Lobby and into the pool area,

"HEY YOU"Logan said running towards the man closely followed by the rest of the boys. The mysterious man soon realised and ran off taking Camille's bag with him. Logan and the rest of the boys ran after the man they chased him into town square then into a alleyway.

The alleyway was dark and narrow just as they thought they were coming to and end the man ran into a roller door. 'Where the hell did he go?" Kendall asked out of breath.

"In here" Logan said opening the door, which lead into a giant warehouse.

"Woah" Carlos said his voice echoing. *bang, bang bang bang*

"Quick run for and exit" Logan yelled realizing that the roller doors were shutting. It was too late the boys and the man were stuck in there. "Shit" Kendall muttered banging his head against the shutters.

"Kendall chill man we'll find a way out" James said. "How everywheres sealed are you blind" Kendall said with attitude. "Guys i think he went this way" Logan said walking over to a mountain of boxes. The room was big and empty apart from the stack of boxes and a ladder leading up to another level.

"Logan, i think we should forget about the mugger, because i don't know were kinda LOCKED IN HERE" James said shouting the last part.

"Hey guys what about up there, there might be a door" Carlos suggested.

"Yes Carlos i think your right " Kendall said with a smile on his face walking towards the ladder. "Logan come-on were getting out of here" Kendall said.

"No body move" The man shouted from the top-level he had a gun and was pointing it at the four boys moving down the ladder towards them. The boys had moved so close to each other that a hair couldn't have separated them.

"Now I'm going to climb back up there and your going to forget i took these, and your going to forget my face understand" The man said backing up the boys were in shock, they stood tall and frozen.

"You move i shoot" the man said climbing up the ladder, he got to the top still pointing the gun at the boys who were still frozen apart from Logan. Logan felt the all to familiar feeling of tightness in his chest, he needed to get his inhaler. "Asthma" Logan wheezed.

"Shit Logan not now" Kendall whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY "The man shouted. "hes having an asthma attack" Kendall said

"I SAID NOBODY MOVES" The man shouted coming back down from the ladder and pointing the gun no further that a meter away from the boys which made James cringe.

Logan was on the verge of passing out he couldn't even talk,this pain he was feeling was almost like drowning not being able to breathe air that was surrounding him, he couldn't take it. Logan reached for his inhaler.

"NO LOGAN" Kendall shouted jumping in front of Logan just in time to catch the on- coming bullet.

Once the man had fired the bullet he look at the boys before retreating towards the ladder and made his escape. "Kendall" Logan gasped out. Logan put the inhaler to his mouth and took a puff only to find that nothing was coming out.

"h-help" Logan wheezed out, unfortunately not loud enough for James or Carlos to hear, who were fussing over Kendall.

"Kendall what do we do" James said applying pressure to Kendall abdomen, his hands painted red.

"G-guys, L-logan" Kendall said letting a few tears trifle down his face. Carlos turned to Logan for help, only then realising that Logan was no longer conscious.

"James, logies not waking up" Carlos said shaking Logan's should.

"His inhaler" Kendall spoke up his eyes drooping. James brought Logan's inhaler up to his mouth and squeezed it to find nothing coming out. "fuck its empty" James muttered.

"Y-you need t-to h-help him,h-he could d-die" Kendall coughed bringing blood into his mouth.

"Kendall we need to get you help" James sobbed. Kendall let the blood dripple from the corner of his mouth making Carlos gasp.

"Carlos listen to me i need you to run up there and try and find anyone who can help okay" James said stepping into the leadership role.

"O-okay" Carlos sniffled, running towards the ladder, and exiting up the top.

"J-james i need you to t-tell my m-mum-

"NO, don't you say your goodbyes, you're getting out of here okay" James said getting out his phone, tears blurring up his vision.

* 911 whats your emergency*

"I-i need an ambulance my friends are unconscious, one is s-shot and the other had an asthma attack" James said his voice cracking.

*whats your location*

"Umm where in a warehouse its in an alleyway in the city square and-

*sir you need to calm down, and ambulance is on its way*

"T-thank y-you" James said dropping his phone not even bothering to hang up.

James cradled Kendall's head in his lap. "Kendall come on you have to stay awake, please don't fall asleep" James sobbed.

**So what did you guys think i hope whoever requested this, this is what you wanted, please ****review if you want me to continue or make this a separate story for multiple chapters :)...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while :(... anyway i seriously can't wait any longer i need their third album and season 4 now !, who's with me? i don't own anything enjoy :) **

"Guys please i can hear the sirens, its time to wake up now" James sobbed, he didn't know how long he had been sat their but it was too long.

"Logan... Kendall.. listen you can't die and you know why?" James said talking to himself at this point but still keeping pressure on Kendall's gun wound. "Because Kendall you're the leader and we would be lost without you and Logan y-you are the smartest guy ever and who else is gonna get us out of sticky situations... Please just wake up" James sobbed.

"James!"

James head snapped up so quickly that it gave him a head rush "C-carlos?"

"There coming James look... i did it i saved us " Carlos said with a smile the paramedics rushed towards the unconscious boys shoving James violently out of the way.

"This ones almost gone, i can barely feel his pulse" One said jabbing his fingers into Kendall's neck. The other placing a mask over Logan's face only to be shocked when the medicine wasn't working. "This ones un-responsive he's been out too long" The other man said, and with that both paramedics were out of the building and into the busy streets in a matter of seconds.

James and Carlos found it hard to Keep up with the paramedics but only James was able to go with them. "Just go, and will go and tell Mrs Knight" Carlos said.

"Are you sure ?"

"James go they need help" Carlos said half yelling, and the door slammed shut and they were off.

"umm" Kendall moaned.

"Kendall, its okay look were in the ambulance" James said the tears rushing back.

"H-hurts" Kendall gasped out more blood rising up his throat.

"What do i do ?" James asked the paramedic with pleading eyes. "Just keep talking to him were almost there the man said re-ajusting Logan's air mask.

"Kendall i can see the hospital, were so close, you just have to hold in there a little longer okay" James weeped.

"Hurts s-so much, j-j-j-

"Shhhh dont talk" James said stroking Kendall's hair out of his eyes.

"L-lo-ogan" Kendall said coughing more blood drooling out the side if his mouth, making James burst into tears. "DO SOMETHING" James yelled.

"I don't have that kind of equipment were almost there, just keep him conscious, that's the best for him now" The man said empathising with James.

"Y-yeah buddy you saved him" James said moving aside so Kendall could see Logan. "H-hes n-not... b-breathing"

"Kendall don't talk, he's just r-resting" James said. Kendall opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a wave of blood, putting Kendall into a couching fit.

"Lets get him out" the paramedic said opening the back doors. "He can't breathe,HELP HIM" James yelled. The paramedic ignored James frantic state and wheeled Kendall and Logan off onto the hospital.

James frantically followed Kendall and Logan until the doctors restrained him from going any further "Please there my friends" James said about to collapse. "I'm sorry you're not allowed through their" a nurse said noticing James state and helping him sit down.

"Please" he said grabbing her shirt "y-you can let them die" James said realising her shit and burying his head in his hands.

James had been crying not stop since he arrived at the hospital, he was all alone and no-one would tell him anything.

"j-james" Carlos said rushing over to his friend.

"Carlos, where's Mrs Knight?" James asked expecting her to be with Carlos. "I don't know i looked in the apartment and i rang her mobile i left a dozen messages, James i don't know where she is" Carlos said getting panicked. You could tell that he was crying, his eyes were red and puffy and tear tracks stained his face.

"Carlos, you were crying ?" James asked, shocked he had never seen the bubbly latino in this state before. "James i was so scared" Carlos whimpered moving closer to James.

"Carlos its okay, I'm here now "James said cradling the smaller boy , wiping his eyes secretly, so Carlos wouldn't notice he had been crying. Be strong James.. for Carlos, for Kendall, For Logan, James thought to himself.

"J-james ?" Carlos said lifting his head off James to look at him.

"Yeah buddy ?" James said looking down at Carlos.

"Where are they ?" Carlos asked looking up at James with his big brown eyes. "I wish i knew buddy i wish i knew" James said gently resting Carlos head back down on his chest to have him lift off again.

"What wrong?" James asked, only to have Carlos stand up and point at the doctor walking towards them. "Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell" The doctor said.

"They came to together, i assumed their your friends" the man said in the most comforting voice, but weren't they taught to be like that.

"Yes are they okay ?" James said his hand twitching nervously.

"Logan is doing alright he suffered a very serve attack and his vital airways started to shut off and his body shut down, he wasn't responsive for a long time but he's doing alright now, he's very weak"

"And Kendall" Carlos said clutching onto James arm for support, his legs couldn't hold any longer.

"Your other friend wasn't so lucky, the bullet pierced through some of his vital organs causing internal injuries and bleeding, we were be able to stop the bleeding,he needs an urgent blood transplant but his blood type is AB- and it's really hard for us to find a donor that is a match, so for now all we can do is make him comfortable" The doctor said walking away.

"What are you saying, you've just going to let him die" James yelled as the doctor was about to leave he turned round to face the boys.

"I'm very sorry" The doctor said sympathising.

**So how did i do hope this was what everyone wanted ?, and Z.V.S if you could send me those pictures i would love you forever :), review please ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi everyone, i have been on holiday so i haven't written anything any ways enjoy :), i don't own anything, and a message to Z.V.S I couldn't see you photos because the link doesn't work and i realised i wrote my email wrong, so here's the proper one amyleefisher96 .uk.**

After hearing what the doctor had said about, Kendall's blood type. they were in shock and didn't know how to tell Logan, yet alone anyone the news. Carlos and James waited a few minutes before entering Logan's room, they had decided not to tell Logan... if they could help it.

Logan was being supported by several pillows and he had several wires coming in and out of his body, this made Carlos nervous.

"Hi Logan" Carlos said approaching Logan's bed.

"Hi" Logan said, his voice was weak you could tell because it sounded like he was whispering. James was staring at Logan lost in his own thoughts. "James?" Logan said.

"Yeah sorry i was thinking" James said scratching his neck nervously.

"About?" Logan asked. For a sick person Logan sure was very attentive.

"Nothing it doesn't matter, how are you feeling?" James blurted out desperately trying to avoid Logan question which was successful.

"I'm okay, im really tired, where's Kendall?" Logan said

"Well that's expected your body started to shut down" James said eyeing Carlos about Logan's second half of the question.

"Where's Kendall?" Logan asked again.

"H-hes in the hospital" Carlos said stuttering

"Is he okay?" Logan asked coughing making his whole body jolt.

"Logan ,me and Carlos agreed to let you get better before we tell you his full condition." James said holding his ground, feeling weaker under Logan's glare.

"It's not up to you now tell me please" Logan begged making James crack. "Logan, when Kendall was shot, he lost a lot of blood, and without a transfusion they say he's not going to make it" James said lowering his head.

"So why don't they give him a transfusion then?" Logan asked raising his eye brow.

"He has a rare blood type AB- and there's no matches in the blood bank. " James added.

"I'm AB-"Logan stated.

"No Logan, your too weak" James said, knowing this would make his friend very ill.

"James he saved my life, if that bullet hit me i would be dead, now i have to save him, besides i don't see anyone else with the same blood type just wondering on by" Logan said.

"Logan im not going to let you and I'm sure Kendall wouldn't want you too" James said protesting .

"Well it's not up to you, and Kendall doesn't have a choice without it he'll die"Logan said pressing the call button.

"What are you doing ?" Carlos asked noticing that Logan pressed for help.

"Calling the doctor" Logan stated just as the doctor walked through the room. "Ah Mr Mitchell your awake, how are we?" The doctor said with a smile.

"Well enough to give blood" Logan said trying to sound well and confident.

"Pardon?" The doctor asked. "my friend needs a blood transfusion and I'm the only match" Logan said pleading with his eyes.

"Well then that shouldn't be a problem the doctor said looking over Logan. Logan had succeeded he had fooled the doctor into thinking he was better than he actually was. "What was the patients name?" The doctor asked.

"Kendall.. Kendall Knight" Logan stated. "Okay i will go and check him out and get the paper work filed, a nurse should be in soon" The doctor said before leaving.

"I'm going to go and see if they will let me see Kendall" Carlos said with a hopeful smile before leaving. Logan flopped back onto his pillows completely drained just from sitting up.

"You know Logan you're a better actor than you ever were in drama" James said tapping on the chair.

"What" Logan coughed

"You may be able to fool the doctors, but you don't fool me, i have known you since pre K" James said shaking his head at Logan before continuing. "Logan you know your sick, i know it, and your going to put yourself in danger-

"Do you even want to save him?" Logan would have shouted but he didn't have the energy.

"What of course i do" James asked stunned that his friend would even think that.

"Well you don't seem like it, I'm his only chance and you don't want me to help him" Logan said eyeing up James.

"I'm sorry" James said apologising just as the nurse walked in. "Are you ready, hun?" The nurse asked sweetly.

"As I'll ever be" Logan said , James could see Logan was nervous and he didn't blame him but he knew protesting wasn't going to get him anywhere, so James walked over and held Logan's hand.

"Thanks" Logan said with a smile.

"No problem"

**-20 minutes later**

"Okay all done hunny, i'll take these up and I'll let you know, as soon as there's any change." The nurse said, placing a small plaster on Logan's arm.

"You okay Logan?" James asked worriedly watching Logan stare off into space and he head loll about in all direction.

"Y-yep, m-good" Logan mumbled, before re focusing again.

"I think they took too much , Logan" James said chewing his nails nervously.

"They took as much as they needed" Logan said fully alert now.

"Logan exactly how much blood did you let them take?" James said raising his voice.

"2 maybe 3 pints... i don't know" Logan said with a giggle a cold sweat now covering his forehead.

"LOGAN.. your only supposed to give 1, and that's a healthy person." James said pressing the call button. The same nurse entered that took Logan's blood. "WHAT, THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING 3 PINTS" James yelled making the nurse feel uncomfortable.

"I was just following instructions" The nurse mumbled.

"FROM WHO-

*code blue, i repeat code blue*

"Logan..., Logan... wake up, it's not funny" James said shaking the smaller boy before being pushed aside by a swarm of doctors.

**Hope this chapter was okay, sorry for errors i stayed up super late writing this, so if you wouldnt mind reveiwing ?, love yous all xx ;)**

**xx Amy**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey sorry its been forever i know , but I've been really sick ( hospital sick) and way thanks for all the support and making me continue , its much appreciated, and also z.v.s i would love more pics i loved your last one :) p.s i don't own anything **

Jame fought past the barrier of doctors. "Tell me whats going on ?!" James said demanding to know his friends condition.

"I told you to leave or we will call security, your choice" the doctor said pointing to the door. James made a wise choice and left. He then followed the room numbers until he got to Kendal's.

James's eyes widened when he saw Kendall awake and talking to Carlos, James suddenly forgot about Logan and all his attention was focused towards Kendall. "oh my god, Kendall, your awake" James screeched rushing towards his friend.

"h-hi" Kendall said wincing then smiling to try and hide his pain.

"how are you ?" James asked seeing right through Kendall's fake smile.

"Im okay,hows Logan" Kendall asked.

a million and one thoughts rushed through James head, how could he forget about Logan. ..hows Logan..hows Logan.. hows Logan. It kept repeating itself, James's head began to spin and he became really dizzy, James reached for the railings of Kendall's bed as an attempt to try and steady himself.

Before James knew it he was on the floor a blurred figure towered above him. "James..,James are you okay?" The voice was familiar, it was Carlos. James slowly sat up and clutched his head while the dizziness subsided.

"James what happened, are you okay? " Carlos asked again. "Mmm-yeah, I'm fine" James said standing up but holding on to the bed rails for extra support. "Really because you look like you just fainted" Kendall said cockily.

"i just haven't eaten in a while" James said lying.

"okay well anyway, hows Logan?" Kendall said wincing, James knew he had to answer the question, he couldn't hide it any longer.

'Well.. you know who gave you your blood transfusion don't you ?" James asked.

"James its blood who cares, stop avoiding the question" Kendall said getting a little frustrated.

"Logan" James said

"What about Logan"

"He's the one that gave you that blood, three whole pints of it" James said frowning .

"W-what why, where is he, is he okay?" Kendall asked frantically.

"i don't know" James said.

"What do you mean? " Kendall asked.

"I mean he gave you blood, when he was sill recovering from his attack, his body was so weak but he convinced the doctors to let them take it then after a while he started to act weird and then he went into a fit and went unconscious, the doctors forced me out of the room so i don't know whats happening" James said feeling his eyes water up.

Silence filled the room, Kendall looked like he was in deep thought, James looked like he was going to throw up and Carlos just sat there watching his friends fall apart.

"We have to see him" Kendall said breaking the silence. Kendall tried to move wincing at every movement his body made.

"Kendall don't be stupid" Carlos said gently pushing Kendall back down. "Me and James will go and see if they know anything, well be right back, stay here" Carlos said tugging on James's arm.

Carlos pulled James into the hallway, feeling Kendall's eyes burn into the back of his head. "Kendall were fine" Carlos shouted as he dragged James to a chair and sat him down. "Whats wrong?" Carlos asked knowing something was bothering his friend.

"It's all my fault, and i know your going to say it's not, but it is!" James said lowering his head.

"James this is not your fault" Carlos stated.

"see"

"James.. James look at me, what in the world makes you think this is your fault" Carlos asked his friend who now had tear tracks stained on his face.

"Because i knew this was going to happen, i could feel it, and i tried to stop it, but i couldn't, i let him do it, if i had tried harder maybe i could hav-

"James this is not your fault its the doctors, if they had done their job properly then Logan would have been okay , but there's nothing we can do now, so lets just see if we can find out whats wrong with him." Carlos said offering a fake smile, but James went with it.

James and Carlos walked towards Logan's room to find a few nurses cleaning the room and putting new linen on the bed. Carlos and James both look at each other with shocked expressions. "Um excuse me where the boy who was in here?" James said panicking.

"Sorry I'm not too sure i think they moved him to the ICU unit" the nurse said

James felt the dizzy feeling coming back he clutched his head and Carlos and the nurse noticed this and helped him sit down. "Hey, hey, hey, at least he's alive right, come-on let's go find him" Carlos said offering his hand out.

"Is he going to be okay?" The nurse asked

"Yeah , thanks" Carlos said leading James back into the hallway.

Carlos approached the front desk at the ICU unit, "Hi I'm looking for Logan Mitchell?" Carlos asked remaining calm.

"He's not allowed visitors , are you family?"

"Yes were his brothers, please?" Carlos said gesturing to James, who looked like he was about to throw up and pass out.

"Okay but not too long , room 208"

"Thank you, really " Carlos said practically dragging James towards room 208.

"I can't go in there litos" James mumbled as they approached the doorway.

"Come on James, do it for Logan" James nodded and the two entered, to find a nurse adjusting some wires and doctor scribbling down some numbers on a clip board.

"You two can't be in here" The doctor said

"Please the nurse said it would be okay just for a few minutes"James pleaded after seeing logan, cocooned with all the wires, and machines.

"Were his brothers" Carlos added, using his best puppy dog eyes.

The doctor glanced at the nurse , she nodded. "I supposed just for a few minutes then" The doctor said sympathising with the boys.

"Whats wrong with him?" James asked moving closer to Logan, who somewhat looked so relaxed and peaceful.

"Well basically his body was so weak, that its put itself into a comatose state while it heals its self, and that tube down his throat is just helping him breathe, since hes finding it difficult" The doctor said writing a few more notes before clicking his pen and placing it back into his coat.

"When is he going to wake up?" Carlos asked

"I don't know, could be hours, days or even months, but its critical, because the longer he stays in that state the harder it will be for him to wake up" The doctor said sighing.

James and Carlos moved closer to Logan's bed.

"Not too long boys " The doctor said exiting followed by the nurse. Both boys nodded.

"L-logie" James said stroking his hair out of his eyes.

"James?" Carlos said.

"Yeah buddy?"

"I never realised how long Logies hair was, with out the hair spray keeping it back" Carlos said his eyes welling up with tears.

James let out a chuckle and a small smile appeared across his face, "Aww litos," James said letting a few tears trickle onto the fresh bed sheets.

**What did everyone think of chapter 4, ****don't you love the little Cargan moment at the end, i thought it was cute!, and way please review and also Z.V.S I would love you to do more photos i think they are awsome !, please reveiw everyone ! :)**


End file.
